


rest easy

by wutheringhighs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Other, a bit of angst, okay i'll stop this is stupid, oumami in these trying times, wow look at the capital letters, you could interpret it as platonic but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wutheringhighs/pseuds/wutheringhighs
Summary: kokichi isn't sure if they entirely like the concern in rantaro's eyes , but they're tired of being the villain for once.or , alternatively , the oumami fic where kokichi actually gets that head injury treated properly.this is a part of the au my friend and i made. i hope you enjoy it !( lowercase is intentional. )
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 94





	rest easy

_shit._

of course ouma just _had_ to walk into a room with absolutely nobody else ( not that anybody would've joined anyways ) , of course that room just _had_ to have a loose floorboard , and of course ouma had to step through that _fucking_ piece of wood.

" ow, " they mutter quite belatedly. there's a lot of blood on the floor , and it's spreading crazy fast. dizzy - both from the blood loss and the pain - ouma tries to get to their feet , but to no avail. kokichi was lying face down , rapidly growing very unconscious and very certain they were going to die. they always knew their death was going to be slow , painful , lonely and -

just then , they hear a gasp , and they almost curse aloud. _why can't they just die in peace?_

c'mon , they say to themself , hauling themselves up and giving the two onlookers the biggest shit - eating grin kokichi could afford in this situation. " it's a lie ! "

because that's easier to believe than the truth. with the kind of luck they have , they figure it'll probably tsumugi or maki or someone like that. _please be him._

" nee - heheh , did i scare you ? were you gonna scream and cry in terror ? " eyes still shut , they feel the blood dripping , and it makes them sick , but kokichi is nothing if not a very good liar.

" wh - what are you doing ? "

_saihara_ , they think. well , it's not _him ,_ but saihara's nice too. maybe he'd help them with this mess of a situation. in relief , they open their eyes , and that's the first mistake they make.

it's difficult to focus , but they notice a person next to shuichi , and they have to suppress the ... _feeling_ they get whenever seeing harukawa. needless to say , it's not good. 

pausing before they spoke again , kokichi inhaled. " oh , sorry , i'm just a little light - headed from the blood loss. yeah , this is real blood ... " another inhale , they decide to just be honest , because they really don't have the energy to skirt around the topic. besides , that's what they want , right ? at least now they can help kokichi. they don't want to die , now that these two found them.

" okay , so , what are you doing here? "

_seriously? now_ of all times? saihara should really learn something about timing.

" i got curious about something , so i decided to search the empty room next door. " they don't care to elaborate. they're impatient , and hey , this can be payback for the delay in medical help.

" and ... ? "

" w - well , suddenly ... i stepped through the floorboard. " goddamn , did they have to tell them their life story too ? how long did they have to wait ?

" you stepped through a floorboard? "

they bite back a _brilliant deduction , sherlock_ , deciding to instead nod. "it got me pretty good. because of that , i ... i tripped and fell. " despite the smile on their face , kokichi felt absolutely terrible. they hoped that saihara , if not maki , would get the gist easily and help.

unfortunately , saihara is not _him._

he just stared dumbly at them , and they were very close to passing out once again , but the assassin's cold words bring rage into them.

" if you're going to lose consciousness , do it after you tell us everything. "

even saihara gave them a wince at that. gritting their teeth , ouma continues. _i knew she was cold , but holy shit._

" s - sorry , my bad ... " the worst part is that their apology is genuine , but they'll never be able to tell. " i think the crosspiece supporting this floorboard wasn't there , so i kinda ... stepped through ... haha , what bad luck .. "

as they rambled , the expressions on both of their faces told them something. there would be no help arriving. they'd just have to go out themselves , find monokuma , convince him to treat this _stupid_ head injury after these two were done squeezing information out of them. 

**so much for teamwork , eh , saihara - chan ?**

" you said you were curious about something. what was that ? "

as they opened their mouth to answer , the whole world shook violently , and ouma paused to clutch at their head , trying to steady themself. 

" s - sorry to cut in between , but ... it'll have to wait for the class trial. it'll be a while 'till this ... this gets healed , so ... see ya there ... "

for a moment , they thought they saw maki's expression adorn the emotion of concern , which they would've revelled in had the circumstances not been so ... painful. _she has a heart , go figure !_

they stumbled out of the room , head positively emptied of very essential fluids , and that's when their knees buckled , collapsing into the corner. is now the time , really? other than the surge of excruciating pain , they feel annoyance , because they should be looking for monokuma , not sit here tossed away like a rag doll. they were going to get this idiotic thing solved before the case , or kokichi would be very embarassed.

right then was the time _he_ decided to drop in.

well , drop in is a dramatic way of putting it , but really , that's what it is. they hear a sharp inhale , and within seconds , they're propped against the male's side. either that or this was a really elaborate hallucination and kokichi had actually passed out and they were going to die any minute now. still , they feel _ridiculously_ giddy.

" knew you'd come ... " 

" save your energy, ouma, " amami responds , breaking any chance of this being some trick their mind was playing on them. " as much as i appreciate it , don't waste it on greetings. "

" _buzzkill_ , " they manage to snicker , but don't respond after that. amami's just being stern , and there's nothing but concern in his voice , which is unnecessary , really. 

" just try and rest. i'm looking for monokuma , alright ? " he doesn't need a response , they do exactly as he says , because who's going to _complain_ about resting on rantaro amami's shoulders ? nobody , that's who.

kokichi's mind goes from thought to thought , wondering what they'd done in a past life to deserve rantaro , wondering if gonta would actually hate them if they confessed about their utter hatred of bugs , wondering how entertaining maki's reaction might be if they stole her scrunchie. _serves her right for being so cold to them for getting hurt._

there's a lot of wondering , and it all leads them to sleep. see , the thing is , they almost never sleep , needing another person's ... _presence_ to sleep. and they almost always immediately slept when next to rantaro. it's about the only comfort they've allowed themselves in this killing game. 

before completely passing out , they decide to examine the other's face one last time , seeing nothing but worry and ... and care in amami's eyes. kokichi isn't sure if they entirely appreciate the concern in rantaro's eyes , but they're tired of being the villain for once. this thought , _at least_ , makes them rest easy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it ! i might make a bonus chapter with ouma coming to later , but we'll see.


End file.
